Star-struck
by lil7miss7sarcastic
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson- Hollywood royalty, method actor and proud winner of two Oscars. Caroline Forbes- Queen of Hearts, rom-com regular with a charming screen presence. An unusual love story told through texts, emails, diary entries, phone conversations, magazine articles and more. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**So I read Boy Meets Girl by Meg Cabot (adorable book btw) recently and was inspired to write this. It might seem like a lazy way to write a story but I really liked the idea of the readers reading between the lines and filling in the gaps themselves. This is my first multi-chap Klaroline fic. Don't take it seriously, it's meant to be slightly self-mocking. Needless to say the characters may be a little OOC. Also I don't live in the US so my knowledge of the so-called 'Hollywood life' isn't that great. My research involved reading gossip magazines and online columns lol :P**

* * *

**You have one new text message.**

** Elijah ****14:30 hrs, 15****th**** September**

Brother, did you consider my offer?

**Klaus 14:30 hrs, 15****th**** September **

I did, 'brother'. I liked the script. Just what I needed to reinvent my image. But I have a problem with my proposed co-star.

**Elijah 14:31 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Why what's wrong with Tatia? I thought you'd be the most comfortable working with her.

**Klaus 14:31 hrs, 15****th**** September **

I am. But the last movie I did with her bombed at the box-office. I don't think off-screen chemistry translates well on-screen. Plus the audience wants a fresh pairing.

**Elijah 14:33 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Point. What about, and this is just off the top of my head, Elena Gilbert?

**Klaus 14:34 hrs, 15****th**** September**

Blah. Too boring. I'm sure everyone's already tired of her damsel-in-distress role in EVERY movie.

**Klaus 14:40 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Uh Elijah?

**Klaus 14:45 hrs, 15****th** **September **

Elijah! I have a photo shoot in 10.

**Klaus 14:48 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Okay fine your girlfriend ISN'T boring.

**Klaus 14:49 hrs, 15****th**** September **

I meant ex-girlfriend. Can we move on please?

**Elijah 14:49 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Alright.

**Klaus 14:49 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Arse.

**Elijah 14:50 hrs, 15****th**** September **

So. Hayley Marshall?

**Klaus 14:50 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Nah. She's too…you know.

**Elijah 14:50 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Forward? Ah I remember the Salvatore party last year.

**Klaus 14:51 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Everyone does, Elijah. Not to mention Tatia's nail marks all over her face. She'll have a problem.

**Elijah 14:51 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Since when do you listen to Tatia?

**Klaus 14:51 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Since she once withheld sex for a week. Next.

**Elijah 14:53 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Okay. Um what about Caroline Forbes?

**Klaus 14:54 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Hmm. I've met her once at the People's Choice awards. And she's supposed to be good.

**Elijah 14:54 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Very good. Her latest made a new opening-day record. Plus rom-coms are her forte. You'll do well starring opposite her.

**Klaus 14:57 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Fine. Contact her agent and let me know.

**Elijah 14:57 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Will do, brother.

**Klaus 14:57 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Really? Again with the 'brother'? You're not thousand years old. Just call me Klaus like every normal, hot-blooded female.

**Klaus 15:03 hrs, 15****th**** September **

Hello? Elijah?

* * *

**Received- 11:00 hrs, 16****th**** September.**

**From**: Katherine Pierce

**To**: Caroline Forbes

**Subject**: London guys are hot

Care, you better make sure your next shooting's in London. I swear the guys here are gorgeous! And their accents? Yum. Plus you'll also be able to attend the unveiling of my fall collection. Please please tell Tyler to shoot a scene or two here. I miss you like you'd never believe.

Love,

Kat.

P. S. I may have clicked some pictures of a few random hot guys. Discreetly, of course.

**Attachment**: 10 photos

**Sent- 11:30 hrs, 16****th**** September.**

**From**: Caroline Forbes

**To**: Katherine Pierce

**Subject**: Re: London guys are hot

Seriously Kat? What are you, sixteen?

Oh my, that guy in red IS hot.

Haha anyway, I'm not doing Tyler's movie. He postponed it indefinitely because his dad's really ill. He's at home visiting.

But I DO have another offer for a light, fluffy movie: _Our Strange Love Story_ opposite Klaus Mikaelson. Never worked with him before. So I don't know. The script's really good though.

Reply ASAP and tell me what you think okay?

Love,

Caroline.

**Received- 11:35 hrs, 16****th**** September.**

**From**: Katherine Pierce

**To**: Caroline Forbes

**Subject**: Re: Re: London guys are hot

Woman are you out of your bloody mind!? (Yes, bloody. See? I'm picking up some of that delicious accent.)

Klaus Mikaelson is fucking HOT! Not only is he in possession of the aforementioned delicious accent, he is a VERY talented, award-winning actor. I did the costumes of his movie once. He's a bloody perfectionist. Say yes. It's going to be great.

Why is he doing a rom-com though? Doesn't he always do those heavy, serious types of movies where he always dies in the end?

**Sent- 11:45 hrs, 16****th**** September.**

**From**: Caroline Forbes

**To:** Katherine Pierce

**Subject**: Re: Re: Re: London guys are hot

Yes but he's looking to try something new. He wants to take a break from those kinds of movies. And yes, Kat I know he's a really good actor. I met him once before and he was nice. Kind of. His girlfriend was a bitch though. She said something nasty about my dress. But of course, I was the one to win the Best Actress award. Hah. Take that.

Anyway I'll talk to Camille. Then I'll go through the script again. I don't know, maybe I'll say yes. I turned down Stefan's movie for Tyler's, but now that Tyler shelved his, I don't have anything else to do.

I'll Skype you tomorrow alright?

* * *

**STARS MAGAZINE EXCLUSIVE ****17****th**** September**

**Has Caroline replaced Tatia in Klaus Mikaelson's next?**

- **Vicki Donovan**

Rumor has it that Klaus's next, a light-hearted comedy directed by his brother Elijah, has had a change in casting. Klaus's girlfriend of two years and model-cum-actress Tatia Petrova has been replaced by 'Queen of Hearts' Caroline Forbes. Is this true?

"Yes," confirms Marcel Gerard, Klaus's manager, "Tatia opted out because there was a problem with dates. So we signed in Caroline, who'll star opposite Klaus in this fun story about two individuals who overcome their hatred of each other to find love. Shooting commences next month".

Hmm seems like an interesting pair. Everyone knows that Klaus is an Oscar-winning 'character actor' and a blue-blood, his family being Hollywood royalty, while Caroline is relatively an outsider who started her career with a string of flops but gained a foothold after meeting top director Tyler Lockwood and has steadily been winning hearts with her ability to light up the screen and charm the audience. Let's see if Klaus finds a winner in Caroline after the Tatia fiasco that was _Blue_.

* * *

**20:30 hrs, 19****th**** September**

_Hey this is Tyler Lockwood. Leave a message after the beep._

_Hey Tyler, Caroline here. Some random guy turned up at our doorstep a while ago. Said you'd bumped his car a few days back and exchanged insurance details with him, promising to reimburse him. But you didn't. God how many times do I have to tell you- ugh never mind. I paid him. Just, just be careful next time okay? Yeah. That's it. How is your dad doing? When will you be back? I miss you. Sigh. Well gotta go now. Stefan's taking me out for dinner. Love you._

**21:00 hrs, 19****th**** September **

_Hi you've reached Caroline Forbes! Do leave a message and I'll get back to you if life isn't being a bitch._

_Care, Tyler here. Sorry about that. It must've completely slipped my mind. I'll make it up to you. Promise. As for my dad, honestly he's not doing well. I wish you were here. I'll keep you updated, though. Oh and I heard you signed that movie with Klaus? Personally I'm not too fond of him but oh well he has a good reputation. Bye now uh…Mom wants me for dinner. Have fun with Stefan! Well not too much fun haha. Love you too._

* * *

**Let me know your opinions/thoughts and whether I should continue or not.**

**Until then,**

**S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARS-SPOTTING BY BONNIE BENNETT 20****th**** September **

**Spotted**- Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson having dinner at Sevi yesterday.

Apparently the Mikaelson brothers had other plans but because Stefan was a mutual friend, they joined him and Caroline at the table, where they talked business. A good opportunity, seeing that Caroline and Klaus are working together in Elijah's next.

* * *

**10:47 hrs, 20****th**** September**

**You have one new WhatsApp message.**

**Care**- KLAUS MIKAELSON IS A DICK.

**Kat**- *HAS

**Care**- No! He really was a dick last night.

**Kat**- Why what happened? What did he do?

**Care**- Well Stefan and I had gone out for dinner at Sevi

**Kat**- Ooh Sevi! Love the food there :)

**Care**- Yeah whatever. So Klaus and Elijah landed up out of nowhere and it turns out that Stefan knows, like knows knows, both of them WHICH HE NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!

**Kat**- How?

**Care**- He was Elijah's assistant back then. And he apparently worked with Klaus in _The Fang Diaries_. Plus the Rebekah connection.

**Kat**- Oh.

**Care**- Anyway so they turn up and Stefan invites them to join us, conveniently ignoring my elbow jabbing his sides because hellooo I want to spend time with my best friend and not two stuck-up brothers. At first it was kind of nice but slightly awkward. I swear that Elijah guy is kind of uptight. I hope he doesn't act that way on the sets.

**Kat**- Get to the point, Caroline.

**Care**- Yeah well like I said we were just warming up and okay fine I was a LITTLE drunk and was whining to Stefan before about how much I missed Tyler and how I wished he'd asked me to go with him. So obviously I wasn't exactly in my best form. Klaus was polite enough at first but after a few REALLY smooth Caroline moves involving a lack of brain-to-mouth filter, he started acting like a jerk. You won't BELIEVE how condescending he was! Like I was a naïve country hick and he was some rich city boy. Then I called him a pompous fucktard and he smirked and said something along the lines of me getting movies only because I'm sleeping with Tyler.

**Kat**- Ouch. That bastard.

**Care**- Yeah it's not true okay? He did help me out in the beginning by using some of his connections and stuff but later I totally got movies on my own merit. Tyler never interfered after that. But Klaus didn't believe me. I bet he thinks I sleep around for roles or something.

**Kat**- Oh, Care. You always mess up your first impressions.

**Care**- I know right?

**Kat**- In your defense, he did sound kind of arrogant. He's usually professional on the sets, though.

**Care- **Whatever :/

**Kat- **But tell me, he looks good riiiight?

**Care**- That's neither here nor there.

**Kat**- RIGHT?

**Care**- Ugh. Fine. Yes. He does. Very.

**Kat**- Hah told you. Did you get a good look at his forearms?

**Care**- ?

**Kat**- I have a thing for forearms. I thought you knew.

**Care**- It was too dark.

**Kat**- Dammit. But you noticed his face?

**Care**- And his dimples.

**Kat**- Swoon.

**Care**- And you were right about the accent thing.

**Kat**- See? SEE? How does his brother look?

**Care**- Elijah's good-looking too. All the Mikaelsons are, in fact. He just needs to loosen up a little.

**Kat**- OH I can show him how to-

**Care**- Please don't complete that sentence.

* * *

**17:30 hrs, 23****rd**** September.**

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

"Klaaaaaus! I miss you so much."

"Me too, Tatia. How's Mexico?"

"Unbearable. And I can't understand a word of Mexican."

"It's Spanish, love. Mexican isn't a language."

"Whatever. How is work going?"

"Good. I met up with my co-star a few days back. And the script-reading session is in an hour."

"Oh yes, your _co-star_. What's her name again? Caitlin? Catherine?"

"Caroline."

"And how is _Caroline_?"

"Well she's…"

"What's so funny?"

"What?"

"You laughed."

"Oh. Well _she's_ funny. She amuses me."

"Really."

"God, Tatia just let it go. You know I love you."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I _do_. I'm just annoyed that SHE was the one to replace ME after Elijah conveniently changed the shooting schedule so that it clashed with my swimsuit calendar shoot over here."

"Yeah…uhm well that was an unfortunate coincidence. I would have loved to do the movie with you."

"I know you would have, Nik."

"Klaus."

"What?"

"You know I don't like people calling me 'Nik'."

"Rebekah and Kol call you that."

"Yeah but they're family-"

"Oh so I'm not family?"

"No I didn't mean it like that! It's just that they've known me for long-"

"Oh so two years isn't long? TWO years!"

"Tatia love…"

"Ugh I have to go. Bye, KLAUS."

* * *

**Audio transcript of Script Reading Session #1 of ****_Our Strange Love Story_**** 19:00 hrs, 23****rd**** September.**

**Property of Mikaelson Bros. Pvt. Ltd. **

**Present**: Elijah Mikaelson (director), Finn Mikaelson (producer), Jeremy Gilbert (writer), Klaus Mikaelson (actor), Caroline Forbes (actor), Damon Salvatore (actor), Sophie Deveraux (actor) and April Young (assistant).

**Elijah Mikaelson (EM)-** You're late, Klaus.

**Klaus Mikaelson (KM)-** You can blame Tatia. We fought.

**Jeremy Gilbert (JG)-** Really? About what?

**KM**- None of your business.

**Caroline Forbes (CF) (snickers)-** Hah.

**KM**- What's the joke, love?

**CF**- Nothing. Let's just get this over with.

**Damon Salvatore (DS) (sound of rustling paper)**- Hah being the gay best friend has its perks. I get the best lines. AND I get the license to trash other people's fashion sense.

**KM**- Rebekah does that on a daily basis.

**DS**- Yes she does. Will have to take lessons from wifey dear now.

**Sophie Deveraux (SD)- **How do you put up with her? I mean she's such a _bitch_.

**KM and DS (together)**- Excuse me?

**CF (loudly)**- Okay can we start already?

**KM**- My sister is NOT a bitch. A spoilt little brat, yes. But not a bitch. And if you say another word against her-

**CF**- Seriously Klaus? Who's being unprofessional now?

**KM**- What do you mean?

**CF**- Yeah THAT day. When you insulted me and basically implied I had no work ethic. I wasn't in a position to defend myself but let me tell you now that Tyler has nothing to do with my career. I can keep my personal and professional lives separate unlike YOU.

**KM**- Apologies, love. I was just pulling your leg.

**April Young (AY)**- Wait Tyler as in Tyler Lockwood? My friend Vicki Donovan used to date him. Man, does she have some wild stories about him.

**JG**- Really? Like what?

**DS**- Uh can we focus? Blondie's boyfriend isn't important right now.

**CF**- Really Damon? Blondie? What's next- Barbie? Ugh not funny, Klaus.

**KM** **(stops laughing)-** Alright, alright. You know…maybe I underestimated you.

**CF**- Oh you did, did you?

**KM**- Let me make it up to you. How about a drink?

**CF**- No thanks.

**KM**- April, get some coffee will you?

**AY**- Yes, Mr. Mikaelson.

**EM**- No, April sit. You're not going anywhere.

**AY**- Yes, Mr. Mikaelson.

**EM**- Okay can we continue now?

**DS**- Oh no just when I started having fun…

**SD**- This is such a waste of time.

**DS**- Listen, _witch, _if you think this is such a waste of time why don't you go-

**EM**- Hey, enough everyone! April, switch on the recorder please.

**AY**- Um it's already on Mr. Mikaelson.

**EM**- What! You mean to say the recorder's been on the whole time?

**KM**- Yes, Elijah that's what she said.

**EM** **(sighs)**- God bless. This is madness. Finn what-

**Finn** **Mikaelson** **(FM) (snores)-** …

**EM**- Finn!

**FM**- Oh have we finished yet? Can I go home now?

* * *

**Okay I have no clue how script reading sessions take place, but let's just make a few assumptions.**

**Thank you for the positive feedback! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**-S.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this chapter's kind of short but I swear the next one's longer! I hate the fact that doesn't let me include full email addresses in the story. Whatever. Guess I can't do anything about it.**

* * *

**26****th**** September**

**STARS-SPOTTING BY BONNIE BENNETT **

**Spotted**- Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova strolling hand-in-hand and looking very much in love in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico.

Guess rumors of a fight between them have proved to be untrue. Looks like they need all the couple-time they can get before Tatia flies off to Europe for the rest of her calendar photo shoot and Klaus buries himself in work for _Our Strange Love Story_, shooting for which begins next week.

* * *

**Sent- 09:15 hrs, 27****th**** September.**

**From: **Klaus Mikaelson

**To**: Rebekah Mikaelson

**Subject**: Re: Re: WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO TALK TO YOUR ASSISTANT ONE MORE TIME I WILL BREAK SOMETHING

When I asked for the reason why your phone was unavailable I did not want to know how you and Damon were celebrating your second anniversary. Those gross, unnecessary details were well, gross and unnecessary.

Anyway, I guess I have to thank you for your advice. Showing up out-of-the-blue in Mexico with flowers worked. She loves surprises.

But that still didn't stop her from issuing subtle threats if I ever so much as toe the professional line between Caroline and me. I'm flummoxed. What is with women?

.

**Received- 10:00 hrs, 27****th**** September.**

**From: **Rebekah Mikaelson

**To**: Klaus Mikaelson

**Subject**: Re: Re: Re: WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO TALK TO YOUR ASSISTANT ONE MORE TIME I WILL BREAK SOMETHING

Oh brother, brother. You will never get it will you? If I was in Tatia's place, even I would feel threatened by Caroline. I mean she has this aura, this charm around her that makes the audience fall in love with her. No one ever calls HER a bitch.

Yes, Damon told me about that Sophie whatsherface. I'm still contemplating on ways to pulverize her.

Talking about Damon, you should know that our anniversary weekend STILL isn't over. So stop bothering me with your love life. I have to get off the laptop now. Damon's booked a couple's massage and spa treatment for us. Ooh!

.

**Sent- 10:05 hrs, 27****th**** September.**

**From: **Klaus Mikaelson

**To**: Rebekah Mikaelson

**Subject**: I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU AND DAMON IN THAT GODDAMN RESORT

Honestly, I don't know why Tatia is making a big deal out of this. I've hung out with Caroline a few times between script readings, along with Stefan (he's a good friend of hers too). There haven't been any problems. Also, I must say I formed a completely false impression of her that day.

I think I know about the aura thing you're talking about. She seems to be…full of light.

.

**Received- 20:02 hrs, 27****th**** September.**

**From: **Rebekah Mikaelson

**To**: Klaus Mikaelson

**Subject**: Re: I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU AND DAMON IN THAT GODDAMN RESORT

Full of light? Interesting choice of words.

And Nik, please don't mention that bastard's name in my presence ever again.

* * *

**20:51 hrs, 1****st**** October**

**You have 7 new Whatsapp messages.**

**Care**- Kat!

**Care**- Psst Kat! Katherine SOS!

**Care**- Oh god Katherine, Stefan ditched and Kol hasn't showed up yet. Klaus says he isn't picking up his phone. Yes I'm ALL ALONE WITH KLAUS! And it's been so AWKWARD.

**Care**- He's gone to get drinks now. I don't know why this is so awkward.

**Care**- Kat you have to help me! REPLY! Where are you anyway?

**Care**- Oops just checked the time. You must be sleeping.

**Care**- Oh he's coming back now I'll talk to you lat-

* * *

**2****nd**** October **

**STARS MAGAZINE EXCLUSIVE **

**Something's brewing between Klaus and Caroline?**

- **Vicki Donovan**

Guess whom we spotted partying it up till the wee hours of the night at Victrola? Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes! Without their respective partners Tatia Petrova and Tyler Lockwood, too. As we had revealed earlier, Klaus and Caroline are set to star together in Mikaelson Bros' _Our Strange Love Story_ soon. One could argue that they were only getting to know each other but according to onlookers they seemed to be closer than 'just friends'.

"They spent the whole evening together," says an eyewitness who was present at the club, "Usually that young director Stefan Salvatore hangs out with them but this time they were all alone. They got drunk, Caroline danced on the bar top and then Klaus took her home."

Well, well we all know Caroline and her active social life but Klaus has always been more of a recluse. Seems like he's learning how to have fun with Caroline now. Watch this space for more.

* * *

**You have one new text message.**

**Caroline 03:45 hrs, 2****nd**** October**

CAMI DARLING BE A DEER AND GIT MY CAR FROM VICTRLA IN THE MORNING ALRIGHT? KTHNXBAI.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs for the last chapter :) Do let me know whether you're enjoying this particular format of writing or not.**

**Oh and Happy New Year! Here's to wishing for some Klaroline in 2014 :D**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I would have updated sooner but for some odd reason wasn't letting me log in. I hope you like this chapter because somehow I wasn't too satisfied with it.**

**To Guest who reviewed the previous chapter- Thank you! I know it's a gamble telling a story in this format but I love writing it. And yes, I do make sure to use all methods of communication so that everyone's perspectives are brought forward. I still feel a little anxious about the characters being too OOC but I'm glad you're liking it up till now. **

**NikMik- Haha I always imagined Klaus being all uncomfortable with Damon's relationship with his little sister, it doesn't help that they're not above teasing him a little too :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**KlarolineLove- I've never read that book before but now I will! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Personal diary of Caroline Forbes**

**Diary entry dated 13:15 hrs, 2****nd**** October **

OH GOD I'm never touching alcohol again. My head feels like the Mad Axe-man of New Orleans is pounding on it. Thank god for Camille and her secret hangover cure. Apart from the said pounding, at least I'm in a semi-lucid state.

Ugh with semi-lucidness, came memories of last night. OHMYGOD I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Klaus Mikaelson! I couldn't help it! I'm blaming it on the vodka. And the tequila. And the bourbon, which I hated but Klaus loved for some reason.

Anyway, so like I informed Kat (who still hasn't replied, that BITCH) our fellow party-goers ditched and Klaus and I were left alone. It was kind of weird at first so I decided to have a few drinks. OBVIOUSLY I got drunk. The rest of the night was kind of a blur (note to self- it's a bad idea to dance on bar tops. My calves are still aching) but what I DO remember is that we, weirdly enough, actually had a good time.

Then all too soon we were on our way out and I was just thinking about how much FUN I really had and how I'd never seen Klaus laugh so much. I swear he looks like a completely different person when his dimples come out in full force.

Oh god what did I just write? Dimples in full force, seriously? Ugh whatever. I just need to focus on writing everything down so that I can complete the process of baring my soul to a dead tree and get on with my life. I don't think I'm making much sense either.

So yeah anyway, I remember us standing outside and then he oh-so-casually placed a warm hand on my lower back and asked, "How are you going back home?"

"I drove here so…" I answered a little warily, because hello why did HE want to know?

"You're in no state to drive, love. Allow me to drop you home." And then, before I could say anything else he ushered me into the backseat before him while his driver started the car out front. It was nice and quiet in the car and I was just about to doze off when Klaus suddenly said, "You surprised me out there. You know, the whole dancing on the bar tops thing. Not to mention that impassioned rant you gave about 'stalkerazzis' and how you don't let your dress poof up in the presence of cameras because you're paranoid about baby bump rumors".

I wanted to wipe that cheeky grin off his face. Surprising? More like super-embarrassing. I don't dance on bars, tables, or any kind of furniture on an elevated level for that matter. I am not a depraved party girl like that slut Hayley Marshall (god I hate her). I'm surprised Lexi hasn't called and blasted me for ruining the whole 'American Sweetheart' image she's carefully cultivated for me. God I swear my headache's only worsening at that thought. And as for the pregnancy thing? That happened once and Tyler thought it was true and freaked out. So yeah, totally valid.

Oh yes and what was my reply? Something lame like "Oh haha I talk a lot when I'm drunk. And dance on bar tops too, apparently. In fact I do that when I'm sober too. The ranting part, not the dancing. Because well, that's not me."

Then as if THAT wasn't enough I continued, "You surprised me too. I mean this isn't your kind of a thing but you looked like you had fun as well."

"You're making an assumption, love," Klaus replied, a corner of his mouth lifting up in his signature evil vampire smirk from _The_ _Fang_ _Diaries_.

Thankfully the car pulled up in front of my house so I didn't have to reply. I opened the door, thanked him for the ride and bolted inside. I may or may not have thrown up after that.

God, he probably thinks I'm an empty-headed blond or something. Why did I have to open my mouth about my faux-baby-bump paranoia? It's not something one goes around telling random guys. Except Stefan, that is. But Stefan isn't counted. I mean, LOOK AT HIS HAIR.

Well I must say venting everything out made me feel a little better.

(Wait, I just read what I'd written. I sound like a whiny teenager from a Meg Cabot book. Ugh whatever. As if anyone's going to read this).

Maybe I was over-reacting a bit. I can almost hear Kat saying "Why do YOU care what Klaus Mikaelson thinks of you? Sure he has nice forearms but he's just your co-star. Just do the movie with him and move on."

Sigh yes, Kat's right. We're just hanging out in order to build a rapport before the movie. Nothing beyond that.

* * *

**18:27 hrs, 2****nd**** October.**

**You have one new WhatsApp message.**

**Git**- Yo Nik!

**Klaus**- He replies! Finally.

**Git**- What can I say? I was busy. What were the dozen voicemails and messages for?

**Klaus**- You were supposed to join Caroline and me for dinner yesterday, Kol.

**Git**- Oh THAT. I knew I was forgetting something!

**Klaus**- So what's your excuse then?

**Git**- Boobs.

**Klaus**- Really? You left me alone with Caroline for BOOBS?

**Git**- You know I have a weakness for redheads. And come now, I just saw the reports. Dancing on bar tops and all huh? Never pegged you for the party boy. Always pictured you as the drinking-scotch-staring-into-the-fire-brooding-about-life type.

**Klaus**- What can I say? It was an…interesting experience.

**Git**- You totally got laid, didn't you?

**Klaus**- No I didn't. In case it somehow slipped your sliver of a mind, I have a girlfriend.

**Git**- Tatia? Pfft. And please, everyone knows what 'taking her home' actually means.

**Klaus**- I dropped her outside her house like a perfect gentleman. In fact she seemed to be in a hurry to get away…

**Git**- Don't take it personally but that's my exact reaction every time you talk.

**Klaus**- Funny. Now did you talk to Mikael or not?

**Git**- Yes I did. He wants you to make an appointment to discuss the rights.

**Klaus**- What do you mean _make_ an appointment? He's RETIRED. Finn owns Mikaelson Bros now.

**Git**- Yeah but the rights of _Original_ still lie with him. If you want to remake that movie, go talk to him and stop using me as the go-between.

**Klaus**- I'd prefer not to spend more time in his presence than is absolutely necessary. And you know he likes you best.

**Git**- Buttering me won't help. Man up, Nik, and face your fears.

**Klaus**- Since when did YOU start giving such good advice?

**Git**- Uh I ALWAYS gave good advice! But nobody ever listens to me.

**Klaus**- I was being sarcastic.

**Git**- I totally knew that.

* * *

**10****th**** October**

**STARS ****MAGAZINE EXCLUSIVE **

**Sage and Finn Mikaelson celebrate 10****th**** wedding anniversary amidst a cold war and an unfortunate faux-pas!**

**-Vicki Donovan**

Close friends and family of the Mikaelsons' gathered yesterday at the Mikaelson Manor to commemorate the eldest brother Finn and his lovely doctor wife Sage's decade-long commitment of love. Present at the event was actor Klaus Mikaelson, looking dapper in a grey suit with girlfriend Tatia Petrova, back from Europe; leading actress Rebekah Mikaelson, resplendent in green along with husband-actor Damon Salvatore; page 3 regular and Rebekah's twin Kol Mikaelson with an unnamed pretty redhead on his arms. Interestingly Rebekah and Damon had recently celebrated their two-year anniversary at an undisclosed location.

Conspicuous by his absence was the Mikaelson patriarch and legendary director Mikael, who withdrew from active social life after handing over the reins to Finn. Yesteryear model-turned-actress Esther Mikaelson, looking better than most of her younger counterparts, was accompanied by her other son Elijah, who wore a traditional black tux.

We spotted a couple of colleagues and close friends too; Caroline Forbes, looking ravishing in royal blue; Jenna Sommers along with her fiancé Alaric Saltzman; Elena Gilbert, angelic in white and accompanied by her brother Jeremy Gilbert, and renowned fashion designer Katherine Pierce, who has recently shifted base to London.

But the highlight of the evening, apart from the cake-cutting and fireworks, was an unfortunate incident involving newbie actor Sophie Deveraux and the enormous chocolate fountain. Rebekah, who was present nearby, helped Sophie out but regrettably, the chocolate was difficult to remove from her dress and hair. The mortified _Salem Witch Trials_ actress made a quick exit after that. Another interesting bit of news involved a cold war between Klaus's girlfriend and his current co-star. Allegedly, Tatia chose not to greet Caroline in the beginning and ignored her for the rest of the evening. Caroline on her part, stayed close to Katherine and Stefan Salvatore, upcoming director and Rebekah's brother-in-law. Her longtime boyfriend Tyler Lockwood wasn't invited.

"Tatia sees Caroline as a threat to her relationship with Klaus," said a source close to the _Two Brothers_ star, "the circulating rumors regarding Caroline and Klaus's growing closeness before and during the shooting of their new movie have had her on an edge. She kept interrupting their conversations and even switched the seating arrangements around to keep Caroline at a distance. Naturally she'd do anything to save her relationship with Klaus."

Despite repeated texts and calls, Klaus and Caroline remained unavailable to comment.

**Click below for more red-carpet pictures of the invitees (including a bonus picture of a chocolate-covered Sophie!).**

* * *

**You have one new text message.**

**Caroline 15:42 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Those annoying journalists from Stars Magazine keep inundating me with texts! What do I do?

**Lexi 15:42 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Ignore them.

**Caroline 16:43 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Hard to do that when your phone keeps beeping while you're trying to have a late lunch with your best friend. And I can't even deny it because Tatia DID ignore me the whole night. Honestly I don't even care. I mean she's clearly delusional. She can keep Klaus. I don't want him.

**Lexi 15:43 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Oh say hi to Katherine from me :)

Look, Caroline I'll leak it to the press that you have no interest in coming between Klaus and Tatia, and that you're very much in love with Tyler. It also wouldn't hurt to be seen out tonight with him, looking very much like a couple in love we know you both are. He's back in town right?

**Caroline 15:45 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Yes he is. Though I don't know, he's been so busy nowadays. I'll try to wrangle a date out of him before OSLS's shooting resumes in two-three days. Ugh :/

**Lexi 15:46 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Aww don't treat it like a chore! What happened to the Caroline I knew who wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot for days when Tyler complimented her?

**Caroline 15:47 hrs, 10****th**** October**

I don't know, Lex, I really don't know. Honestly Tyler's been really distant of late and-

**Lexi 15:49 hrs, 10****th**** October**

And?

**Lexi 15:55 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Caroline? Hello?

**Katherine 16:10 hrs, 10****th**** October**

Hey Lexi, Caroline here. Kat dunked my phone in a glass of wine because apparently I was paying more attention to the phone than to her. I swear sometimes she's like a three-year old kid. Anyway I'll call you once I get my phone fixed okay?

* * *

**15****th**** October**

**STARS-SPOTTING WITH BONNIE BENNETT**

**Spotted**- Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova indulging in some heavy PDA- Public Display of Anger, that is, at the annual Petrova Charity Foundation ball yesterday. Klaus left the venue early while Tatia stayed behind to carry out her duties as the hostess. It wasn't hard to guess the reason behind their fight, however.

The object of contention, Caroline Forbes, though invited to the ball, was nevertheless seen enjoying a romantic candle-lit dinner with Tyler Lockwood at Mangi the same night. At least one couple seems to be staying strong amidst the recent drama.

* * *

**I swear sometimes it's harder to write this way. I always catch myself wanting to write in third person, just so I could get a few things across. Then I have to brainstorm new forms and methods of communication. So tell me if you have any ideas! I haven't explored Twitter yet, but I will in a few chapters.**

**Oh and what do you guys think about Klaroline and the 100th episode? I'd love to have a chat :)**

**-S.**


End file.
